Chibi Wars
by TheGoombaGroup
Summary: Four college girls live together off campus. They don't have a lot of income when the main provider leaves, but, they do splurge and buy Hetalia minis of all the countries. England was just trying to curse Russia, but, his magic spell interrupted by chaos, he, and the rest of the nations end up miniaturized and sent to the real world.


The airport bustled around the four girls as they ran towards the correct gate.

"Do you really have to go to Poland?" one of the girls complained, nervously patting down her strawberry blonde bangs. Another of the girls sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"But now we have to actually work," she stated, her hazel eyes narrowing at the departing friend.

The third one, who had brown hair and hazel eyes, protested:

"Hey! I work! I'm an instructor at a Martial Arts school."

"Every time I go to Poland, or any other place," the fourth announced, shaking her head, "it's always the same! You guys protest, I get on the plane, and when I come back for the beginning of school, you've done something hair-brained and stupid that I have to fix as the so-called 'Supplies Person'!"

"Mallory, you've been the Supplies Person since eighth grade," the third girl pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that Trinity! But it's not like I want to fix you guys' problems every time I come back to the States," Mallory sighed, rubbing her brow in frustration, "Look. I know that we're all crazy, zany and fun, but we're in college. You need to start controlling yourselves, ok? As of now, only Trinity and I have paying jobs. I don't get paid when I'm away and Trinity's salary isn't that voluminous. You two need to start helping out. And by help out, I mean don't get us banned from any other places."

"What were those again?" the first girl asked, scratching her temple in thought, "I forgot."

"Seriously, Grace?" the second girl with hazels asked, "I can't believe the one that got us banned from _Iowa_ forgot."

"And Wal-Mart," Trinity added.

"And all the parks in McKinney, Dallas, Fort Worth, and Dickinson back in Texas," Mallory interjected.

"And the play-place at McDonalds in Rockwall, Royse City, and basically every other place we've been," the second girl said.

"Shut it Anna!" Grace cried out, "I didn't mean too! I just pushed some kids around!"

Anna smirked, pushing a loose strand of dark, almost black hair behind her ear, "And Utah. And the half of the swimming pools in the state of Texas –including the one in my neighborhood. And Fire-Wheel Mall and Kroger's, and from Target when you decided that it's be fun to play darts. At the dog. And the Performing Arts Center back in our old middle school. And Sonic. And Burger King. And Logan's Roadhouse –well, at least you are –and you got yourself banned from Kyoto by pretending to be one of the chefs and skewering a little kid in the eye."

"It wasn't my fault he got in the way when I was aiming at the show-off in the other booth!"

"And you caught Barnes and Noble on fire."

Mallory winced, "Oh that was painful."

Trinity shook her head, "And the _one _time they started selling Hetalia."

"All the Spain-y goodness," Anna sighed in ecstasy at the thought of her favorite Hetalia character.

Just when Grace looked like she was going to attack Anna like she used to back in middle school, Mallory intervened, stepping between them.

"Honestly," she said, "this happens every time I go out of the country! You'd think you guys would be over it by now!"

"She's got a point there," Trinity agreed, siding with her cousin, "Every summer; you two have the exact same squabble in the exact same way."

Grace rolled her eyes, "It's Mallory's departing ritual! Duh!"

"_Last call for flight 296, last call for flight 296 to London Heathrow."_

"Wait, I thought you were going to Warsaw…" Grace pointed out.

Mallory nodded, making her light, almost blonde, brown hair shake, "Yeah, I am. I'm being connected through London."

"How does that work?" Grace inquired with much curiosity.

"By _magic," _Trinity said, her eyes wide and tone light as she waved her fingers.

Grace's eyes lit up in wonder, "Really?"

"No."

Mallory sighed, giving each of the girls a hug, "I've really got to go! Bye! Don't destroy the house and don't get us banned from anywhere again!"

The three friends waved at their departing amigo before simultaneously turning around the other way, beginning to travel through the obnoxious crowds to the parking lot.

"Grace," Anna started, "Did you remember where I parked my car?"

Grace raised an eyebrow, "Why would I need to know that?"

"…When we got here, I distinctly remember asking you to memorize the location of my vehicle."

"Sorry," Grace apologized, closing her large and innocent green eyes.

Anna sighed in agitation, "Well, now what are we going to do? I can't find my car!"

"Why don't you just set the car alarm off?" Trinity asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's what I do. It works and it's amusing to watch people freak out about it."

Anna stared at her cousin before sighing, "Fine." With that, the dark brunette took out her keys and pressed the button starting the loud blaring.

"Oh!" Grace said, clambering onto another car, "There it is! Whoa!" she cried, slipping off and hitting another automobile with an automatic alarm. She "EEPED!" and then bumped into another, setting that one off. This action repeated until Anna and Trinity stood, staring after their friend as she flung herself across the parking lot trying to reach somewhere that she wouldn't set off the alarm.

"What luck," Trinity muttered to Anna over the cacophonous racket.

"I know right?" Anna replied. "We might as well go and pick her up before she ends up in the middle of the street again."

"Sounds like a plan," Trinity agreed. With that, the two girls walked to Anna's motorcar and drove to pick up their panicking friend.

Once Grace was firmly situated and buckled in the back she frowned, "That was so uncool."

"Think of how we felt," Anna remarked drily, "You're such an imbecile."

"Heh," Trinity chuckled, "Ignoramus."

"Blockhead."

"Bonehead."

"Dimwit."

"Cretin."

"Dork."

"Dumbbell."

"Dunce."

"Moron."

"Hehe~ Nincompoop."

"Can you please stop insulting me with higher level vocabulary?" Grace questioned, "You guys are really rude."

Trinity sighed, "And thus the pattern continues…"

No sooner had they been in the car for ten minutes, than Grace began to become sick, her slightly freckled face turning green around the edges as she stared out the window. She groaned and clutched at her protesting stomach.

"I don't feel so good…" the young model grimaced, cold sweat appearing on her brow.

"Then don't look out the window," Trinity suggested from shot-gun.

"Don't puke on my car. Roll down the window if you're going to vomit," Anna commanded.

"That's mean, Anna," Grace groaned, pressing her hot cheeks against the cool glass. "I really don't feel good."

"I told you too take your medicine this morning," Anna reminded her while Trinity sighed at the pair's bickering.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"This is all your fault, Anna!"

"It's not my problem that you have motion sickness, Grace," Anna protested, raising an eyebrow in the mirror. "Besides you don't even look that bad."

"Could you two please stop fighting for one second?" Trinity asked, getting annoyed quickly, "Honestly. Grace, you don't get sick when Mallory's in the car, so stop psyching yourself out. And Anna, I know that you reminded her, but remember that half the things we say go in one ear and out the other. So stop arguing, ok? It's annoying."

"Coming from the one whose favorite Hetalia character happens to be England, the one who argues with everyone in the vicinity," Anna snorted.

"Even though you hate playboys, your favorite is _Spain._"

"I like Greece!" Grace interjected. "He's _fancy._"

"Yeah well, Spain is… is…" Anna paused then smirked, "ME _RIKEY_!"

"I still don't get how we made that so perverted over the years," Trinity sighed.

"_MANGLITTER_!" Grace snorted out between chuckles –her motion sickness from earlier completely gone. The girls shared a laugh in their brief second of partial unity.

"You ruined my beautiful creation," Trinity said, running a finger from the corner of her eye to her chin.

"Grace, when you came up with that, you were _way_ too potato chip."

Grace snickered, "_Fried Grease~"_

**First chapter of my story! Obviously! I hope that you enjoyed! So please, to show your appreciation or hatred either one, review! And favorite/alert. Those are nice too. I prefer all three. **


End file.
